Secrets
by 8secretkeeper6
Summary: What they think they know about each other and what you think you know about them is about to change... Keep in mind I know the characters, but even I dont know what they are going to do so fair warning the rating may change : Hope you enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Adam woke up to the light knocking coming from his bedroom door, when he glanced over he found his mother smiling widely at him. "You have a phone call." Adam glanced at his cell phone in front of him, ten o'clock am and no missed calls, "it's on the land line."  
"Do you know who it is?" growled his vocal cords as he hauled himself out of his perfectly comfortable bed, only 6 hours did he get a chance to immerse himself in his sheets, the thought of the night before made him cringe, he hope Sally was ok.  
"It's Sammy." His mother squeaked with excitement, which made Adam smile, his mother always liked Sammy, he was her favorite of his friends from Kansas. There were times when he thought that maybe his mom missed him more than he did; then again he was very much a part of the family, ever since his mom was killed eight years ago.  
Adam picked up his silent house phone he kept on the floor next to his bed.  
"Hello?" his voice still growling low.  
"ADAM!" a female squeal came from the background, "how are you?"  
"Calm down Denise." Sammy urged as he came closer to the receiver, "hey dude, you sound like your dying."  
"Nah just woke up. Hey Denise." Adam coughed, his lungs were not willing to work properly, had to be from all the running and the screaming, again his mind wandered to Sally, her unconscious body and blood soaked hair.  
"...what do you think?" Sammy said finishing a sentence.  
"About what?"  
"Ha, thought you might not be listening. Mike, Denise and I wanted to come and see you in Springville for your birthday. We only haven't seen you in..." Sammy was cut off by Denise "A MILLION YEARS!"  
Adam's heart leapt, " Of course! that would be amazing. " Adam answered quickly, he had forgotten his birthday was coming up, so much had been going on that he hadn't thought much about things like that anymore, but he was happy that he did have a birthday coming to him and that he may actually survive to see it.  
"Great, then me get to meet this great girl of yours." Denise gushed, he could picture exactly what she was doing on the other side of the phone, she was perched right next Sammy with that cute smile making his friend crazy, which caused Adam to lie about having a girlfriend so that Denise would stop calling him hopefully give Sammy a chance to make a move, which he has yet to do.  
"Yeah, sure." Adam said trying to think of a way to get him out of this, when his cell phone buzzed, Watch was calling, maybe it was about Sally. "Guys can i call you back i have another call i really have to take."  
"Sure thing. "  
"Awesome thanks."  
"by..." He hung up and answered his cell. "Is she OK?"  
"Well, I would like to say yes."  
"Is that what you're saying?"  
"No." His stomach fell, they dropped her off at the emergency room yesterday afternoon, "What did Dr. Paine say?"  
"She has 4 bruised ribs; she lost about a pint of blood and a sprained neck, other than that she is OK."  
"How long is she going to be unconscious?"  
"She's not, she woke up about fifteen minutes ago."  
"That's fantastic." Adam boomed, his voice was becoming spry again, Sally was going to be alright, she was not severely hurt and she was awake.  
"I wouldn't go that far." Watch continued, "she is leaving the hospital."  
"He's already releasing her?"

"Nope." Adam could picture it, Sally waking up in the hospital, a place that she detests more than any other location in town, angry that they had put her there.  
"I'm on my way." Adam said hanging up and jumping slowly out of bed, his body was not willing to keep up with his mind; he grabbed a white t-shirt from his drawer. He hesitated rethinking it...white was not the best thing to wear in this town, it was terrible to try to hide in, but then again he should wear layers, layers are always good, so he grabbed a blue sweater from his closet and walked out of his room.

Mrs. Freeman met him in the kitchen, "So how is Sammy?" she questioned excitedly as he grabbed a bagel from the bread basket. Smiling Adam turned and hugged her "We are going to have some visitors for my birthday." she gave a little squeal "That is great Adam! I bet your excited."

"Not as much as you I think"

"That is not true...where are you off to?" It was never easy to answer that question, what would he say? _Well mom we got attacked last night by something we couldn't see and Sally is in the hospital, but she woke up and is leaving when she shouldn't so i have to go make sure she doesn't die. _"Well Mom, Watch needs my help."

"Oh, everything ok?" her eyes were full of a sweet concern, not at all anticipating the truth he had concealed from her his father and sister for years, "It will be I'm sure, you know drama."

"Well, be careful."

"Sure thing mom." He kissed her on the head, took a bite of bagel and walked out the door, this was going to be a very difficult morning.


	2. Chapter 2

2

As Adam turned the corner he caught a glimpse of Sally limping down the street with Watch, who was trying to help her, but she kept pushing him away. "Seriously stop." She choked as she attempted to limp faster as if to get away from him. Adam ran over with an unwelcome eye roll, "Morning." He spoke trying to sound cheery; Watch gave a relieved smile "I'm glad to see you, maybe she will listen to you."

"Not likely" a distant sally said as she continued down the street, Watch and Adam took a few extra steps and caught up to her, "I cannot believe you left me in there. What if they did some experiments on me? "She grumbled, Watch counteracted with "We have known Dr. Paine for six years, he hasn't before I don't think that he would start now." She stop, wavered for a second as she turned to give her signature glare, the one that made you think every now and then that she could in fact kill you with it. "You _know_ how much I hate it there and you still took me."

"You would have died if we hadn't." except for the pure anger that reflected through her eyes, Sally looked as if she would fall over at any moment, " maybe I should have" she whispered as she turned to continue on her way home. Watch just shook his head; he clearly didn't get any sleep and was too tired to even try to be patient with his oldest friend.

"Sally, you are hurt, "Adam began, "you were dying, for all we know you still could be, the doctor doesn't think you should leave for a reason, "Adam offered as he placed his arm gently around her waist until she flinched in pain, and then replaced it to her back. Her heart was working too hard and her breathing felt a bit wheezy, "besides what would we do if something happened to you?" she looked up at him with those doll like brown eyes, it had been two years since his massive growth spurt, but it was still exciting that Sally, who was once his height now fit right under his chin.

"I know what you're doing Adam, Watch already tried that." She attempted to smile, it wasn't as if Sally had never been hurt before, they couldn't go a week without getting a good scrape, and she always had a high tolerance for it. Now, she couldn't cover it, which worried him. Sally looked over to Watch who had his hands in his pockets and kept his attention to the sidewalk as if it wouldn't move if he wasn't watching. "I'm fine," she whispered, Adam wasn't sure if she was trying to convince them or herself.

"Why don't Watch and I get you home, then you can rest." Watch looked up to see how she would answer, his eyes wide behind those large spectacles, Sally nodded and began to walk with the aid of Adam and moments later Watch too.

When they reached her house Sally collapsed into Adam's arms and they rushed her to her bed, her green shirt crunched up from her stomach that revealed the bandages. Curiosity getting the better of him he lifted them slightly to reveal black and purple skin. Watch came up and checked her eyes and breathing "She is so stupid" he growled listening to her chest, it was very rare to see rage spark from his usually introverted quiet friend. "Maybe Sally feels better than she looks." Adam offered praying silently that this were true, Watch looked at him revealing that yes he was being naïve, Sally was dying right in front of his eyes and there was nothing that he could do about it.


End file.
